Moonlit Masquerades
by Wolfy101
Summary: After six months Jake returns from Romania, but who does he find with Miley on the beach? Beware: In this story everything seems possible, and nothing is what it seems. ?Jiley?. Rated T.
1. Running in Romania

**Show: Hannah Maontanna**

**Rating: T**

**Title: Moonlit Masquerades**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Hannah Montanna', 'Disney Channel', 'Electric Light Orchestra', 'Don't Let Me Down Bruce' or any of the random quotes from 'The Labryinth'. There, I said it. No sueing!**

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I was in Mexico over New Year and one of the only channels in english was the Disney Channel. I ended up having way too much caffine one night, so I couldn't sleep. What was the Disney Channel showing? Why, the Hannah Montanna marathon! I was surprised at how much I actually enjoyed it. I was watching some Jake and Miley videos on YouTube, then I got into the car where my mom was blasting Electric Light Orchestra's "Don't Let Me Down Bruce". The following story is the strange pandimonium that ensued.**

**Summary: Jake's film takes longer then expected. After six months he returns from Romania, but who does he find with Miley on the beach? Beware: In this story everything seems possible, and nothing is what it seems.**

* * *

The sandy blonde teenager didn't look any different from anyone else in the crowded airport. He had a black carry on bag, sunglasses, and iPod earphones in his ears. He passed over all his information at the checkpoints, ignoring the surprised lookes on the faces of the workers and security gaurds who saw his passport. He was in the last checkpoint before the loading dock when a braod shouldered man wearing a security uniform walked up to him. 

"Mr. Ryan?"

The boy looked up, pulling the earphones out. He shifted slightly, glancing around from under his shades.

"Uh, yeah?"

The man unclipped the ropes seperating the lines.

"This way sir. You've been upgraded."

"But I'm already Fist Class."

"I know Mr. Ryan"

People around the two began to whisper, trying to get a closer look at the scene unfolding in front of then. A shriek pierced over the gentle background conversations.

"It's Jake Ryan! OH MY GOD!!!! I love you zombie slayer!!!"

Jake cursed mentally, ripping off his 'disguise' and racing towards the opening in the ropes, straight for the franticly beckoning security guard who had informed him of his upgrade. He slid past the man. By now the entire line was in an uproar. Teenage girls were desparatly screaming and reaching out to him. Some broke past the backup security guards and began to chase the 'Hottest Guy of the Year' according to every teen magazine out there.

The Zombie High star ran as fast as he could in the crowded airport, sliding on the tile floor and trying to keep track of the security guards directing him. He slammed into one of the doors marked 'Exit' into the Romainian sunlight. He could hear his persuers close behind. A small private jet was idleing on the runway in front of him.

"Where's the plane?!"

Jake yelled. The lone security guard still running with him pointed to the jet.

"I was upgraded to a JET?!"

The stairs were down, the steward and stewardess were waving to the teen star, calling encouragement. Jake Ryan hit the stairs running, taking them two at a time. The security guard stood at the bottom, bracing himself for the wave of females careening his way.

The stairs were folding into the plane while Jake was still sprinting up them. As soon as his foot hit the floor the pilot was taxiing down the runway. In record time they were airborn.

"Would you like to sit down and have a drink Mr. Ryan?"

Jake nodded, holding his side and wheezing. The stewardess escourted him to a plush leather seat as the steward handed him a Diet Pepsi.

"Ugh."

Jake groaned. Everything would have been fine if the airport had just let him get into his normal first class seat on the normal plane. He would have quickly put on the always supplied blinders and pulled on the beanie he had in his bag and slept until his layover then slept in his disguise again until he reached Malibu. He could have avoided this entire ordeal.

Jake had changed. He tried to fit in more now, deflate his ego so he could get closer to the people around him. But it wasn't easy, just as this whole airport thing proved. He had been like this ever since...well, ever since Miley Cyrus.

She was incredible. It was just like he had told Hannah Montanna. Miley treated him like a person, not a movie star. She was sweet, funny, beautiful, smart, kind, honest, fiery, strong, stubborn, not to mention totally into him.

Just like he was into her. Before he had left for Romania he had kissed her. They had been arguing, her face had been so close to his, the smell of her shampoo so plesantly distracting, the fire in her eyes so passionate. He couldn't help himself. When he had grabbed her head, her hair was so soft. The feel of her lips on his and the way she put her hands instantly on his waist as he held her face had almost driven him insane. Their kiss had ended far too soon.

He closed his eyes and smiled, reliving that perfect moment again. When he opened his eyes, the plane was taking off again after a short stop for more fuel.

Next stop: Malibu.

**

* * *

Well, what do you think? It won't all revolve around Jake, I just thought it would be easier to start off with where he was. **

**There won't be a whole lot of Oliver, Jackson, or Lily. SORRY!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! **

**Gone Crazy and Staying There,**

**Wolfy101**


	2. Enter HeartSpiral

**Show: Hannah Maontanna**

**Rating: T**

**Title: Moonlit Masquerades**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Hannah Montanna', 'Disney Channel', 'MeatLoaf', any of his songs, or anything else you may regognize. Na-Na! Can't sue me now!!!!! !!!**

**A/N: I wrote this in the desert with my sister and Dad off roading in her racing jeep. My iPod broke so I just had MeatLoaf's 'Storytellers' CD. So that's where this freaky stuff comes from.**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU GUYS!!!**

**Summary: Jake's film takes longer then expected. After six months he returns from Romania, but who does he find with Miley on the beach? Beware: In this story everything seems possible, and nothing is what it seems.**

**Chapter 2: Enter HeartSpiral **

He was gorgeous. Candy for the eyes. Every girl's guilty pleasure. And because he was a guilty pleasure, he also became a dirty secret. He wasn't like the classic 'Jake Ryan' type of hot. He was in a category all his own. Tall, smooth talking, sarcastic, mysterious, a little dangerous, and rough around the edges. The new favorite fantasy of the girls at Sea View High was him in a tuxedo with a sports car, rescuing the damsel in distress James Bond style. Then the two of them raced off into the tropical sunset.

What they didn't know was that he already had a pair of wheels. A silver and black Phantom Motorcycle in his garage, which – because of Malibu laws – he could only drive late at night dodging cops.

Amber and Ashley had made a few scorching attempts to flirt with him. Amber had once coyly asked him if he was really as cool as he acted. His icy eyes had pierced hers.

"I'm not interested in 'cool.' I'm interested in 'frigid.' I can't open my locker with you leaning on it. Move."

With those words, Spike Rodgers became the ironic new definition of cool.

Miley Stewart walked towards her locker, beginning to smile when she saw Lily and Oliver waiting for her. It didn't matter how late she was, they still waited. Hannah Montanna had had a huge concert last night in Arizona, and then she had to fly to LA to an appearance at the start of some band's World Tour.

What had kept her up half the night hadn't been the main band's performance, but the performance of the one of the warm up bands. They had only done two songs, but they shook the entire stadium, and had received louder applause then the main band. Their songs were bittersweet and romantic, with a dark base beat.

They had called themselves HeartSpiral. They were about Miley's age, maybe a bit older. Miley had a feeling their names were fake, and for that reason she liked them even more. The physical appearance of HeartSpiral's players was something to be remembered as well.

Valkin, the lead singer, was tall with crimson hair that had steel blue highlights and went down to the middle of his shoulder blades. His bangs went to just above his chin and the tips were black. He had one large fire opal in his left ear and one silver ring on each hand. He wore contacts, like the rest of the band did; giving his bright blue eyes vertical pupils. The contacts must have been covered in some sort of reflective layer, because whenever one of the band looked into the stage spotlights, their eyes reflected back the light like a cats. Valkin's voice was deep and sensual. Its slight imperfections just made the songs sound even more like they were written to her. Like he was singing only to Miley Stewart and not to anyone else in the audience. After talking to some of her famous friends, Miley found that everyone felt that.

The drummer was introduced as Thor. He had blue hair spiked in a giant mowhawk, with a buzz cut on either side that was bleached blonde. He had a nose ring and at least four piercings in each ear. He played without even looking at the drums half the time. It was like the beats came to him as easily as breathing. His contacts gave him vertical pupils as well, with blue stripes on his light brown eyes. He was the only drummer she had ever seen who had a microphone and sang background vocals. In fact, it seemed that every player in the band sang into a mic at some point. Thor's drum set had been rolled onstage with him. Instead of having simple white surfaces, the drums had blue faces with red spirals on them, the spirals getting lost in the middle behind a black heart with 'HeartSpiral' written in the center.

The electric guitar player had 'Vladimier' written across his black guitar in flowing gold hand. Black and gold were obviously his colors, considering his hair was black and spiked, with all the tips dipped in liquid gold. He didn't have any piercings that Hannah could see. But he did have what looked suspiciously like a tattoo of a black barbed wire heart around a gold eye of Horace on the forearm that he strummed the guitar with. His contacts gave him black eyes with gold vertical pupils.

The base player probably had the second strangest name in the group. He had grinned and waved to the crowd as Diyvick. Diyvick's base was red with green flames. His hair was cut asymmetrically, with random tufts spiked and dyed red and green like his instrument. His contacts gave him vertical red pupils with green flames around them.

The strangest member of the group was the keyboard player. His name was Mambyrie. He was African American; his colors seemed to be silver and black. His entire keyboard looked like it had been painted black, and then sprayed lightly with silver spray-paint, so that the black still showed through. His hair was in tight braids, every other one coated in silver.

To say they played unbelievably well was an understatement. After the show, as Miley drove home in one of her Hannah Limos, she decided that she had to convince her dad that Hannah Montanna and HeartSpiral had to do a song together. Soon.

When Miley got home from school she did her chores, did her homework, and worked on a Hannah song with her dad. After she was finished she trekked up to her room, and sat despondently on her bed.

She found herself wishing she had more homework, or chores, or a concert, or _something_. For the last five months and twenty-eight days Miley had thrown herself into school and Hannah. As long as she was working on something the fact Jake hadn't called, texted, or e-mailed didn't kill her as much.

He should have been home one month and twenty-eight days ago. Where was he?!

Miley slumped onto her bed, waiting for tomorrow.

**HeartSpiral is mine, just for the record. Tell me what you think of them. Should I change something about them? REVIEW!! **

**Gone Crazy and Staying There,**

**Wolfy101**


	3. Breath

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Hannah Montanna', 'Disney Channel', 'MeatLoaf', any of his songs, or anything else you may regognize. Na-Na! Can't sue me now!!!!! !!!**

**I claim HeartSpiral though! And Spike Rodgers!**

**A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU GUYS!!! SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT!!**

**Chapter 3: Breath**

* * *

Jake got off his jet, waving goodbye to the crew. The young star slipped on his 'disguise'. He walked toward a sleek black limo waiting to escourt him wherever he chose to go. He took a deep breath and couldn't hold back a secretive grin.

Malibu, sweet Malibu.

_**Miley's POV**_

I tied my long brown hair in a high ponytail, watching Lily do the same. Oliver sighed dramaticly.

"Come On! We're practically the last people!"

Lily and I both pointedly ignored him, making him toss his hands up in the air like the drama king he was. I love school days like this.

For our Environmental Science class we were going to explore the tide pools on the beach, then when the tide came in we were allowed to 'test the strength of the waves and UV rays on the beach' until the tide went out again.

Basically, we had free time to play on the beach until it was time to play in the pools again. Getting to the tide pools was going to involved trekking up some large boulders by use of ladders and moldy steps. Almost every year someone fell and needed to have a bone reset or stitches, yet for some reason unknown to us, the trip was permitted to continue.

Oliver started up one of the ladders ahead of us, Lily behind him, and I behind her. Someone grabbed onto the rope behind me, but it _wasn't _Amber or Ashley, so I didn't pay that much attention to whoever it was.

I was halfway up the second rock when I missed a step. I let out a startled cry. Lily and Oliver both reached out to grab me, but Lily's hand was an inch away and I began to fall.

I expected to hit a rock. I expected it to hurt. I closed my eyes...and felt something strong beneath me. Two hands grasped my wrists and I instinctivly pulled my arms in. My head landed on someone's shoulder, my entire body pressed against theirs. I felt their chest rumble against my back as a seductive chuckle rang in my ears. Their arms were on top of mine, one over my bare tan stomach and one going across my bikini top to my shoulder.

"You can open your eyes."

A velvet voice whispered in my ear. I could hear Lily's gasp and Olivers exsasperated sigh. I slowly opened my eyes.

And forgot to breath.

**

* * *

Who is she pressed up against?!?**

**Ahem **

**Who is going to REVIEW?!?**

**!!!!!!!!**

**Gone Crazy and Staying There,**

**Wolfy101**

**Who is her knight in shining..uh...swiming trunks?!? ****O.o (Oh well.)**


	4. A Mistaken Chain Reaction

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Hannah Montanna', 'Disney Channel', 'Smee', 'Peter Pan', 'MeatLoaf', any of his songs, or anything else you may regognize. Na-Na! Can't sue me now!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha!!!**

**I claim HeartSpiral though! And Spike Rodgers!**

**A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU GUYS!!! **

**Chapter 4: A Mistaken Chain Reaction**

* * *

Jake raced out of his car, pulling on his disguise. He rushed past the snack shack where Jackson worked, over the bridge and straight for the beach. He had stopped by Miley's school and had found out from his close friend, the principal, that she was on a field trip.

He neared the boulders, just as he heard a shout. Rounding a corner, his blood froze.

_**Miley**_

I opened my eyes. And forgot to breath.

_**Jake**_

_Some guy was wrapped around her like a blanket! Wow, she must have really missed me while I was gone. HA! _I turned, glad she hadn't seen me. I walked away, angry and confused_. She's over me? Well, I can definately play that game. After all, wasn't a game like this what had brought us together? It can find a way to reunite us again, I know it!_

_**Lily**_

Miley was falling! I screamed her name, reaching out for her hand. I was so close, our fingers almost brushed. But I still couldn't catch her. Her eyes were wide and startled. The deer-in-the-headlights look. Then she shut them, and, not wanting to see her impact, I closed mine too.

Then, nothing. I felt like Smee from Peter Pan. Waiting for the splash than never came when Wendy walked the plank. Peter saved Wendy, had someone saved Miley? I opened my eyes wide, and gasped. A beach god was holding Miley safe against his tan chest. Her eyes were still shut. He began to laugh, deep and strong.

_**Spike**_

I grabbed onto the rope behind some brunett chick. Anyone but the ever annoying Amber and Ashley. I shook my head, my dark red-brown hair flopping over my eyes.

We were halfway up the second rock when she slipped. She was sceaming, her friends calling to her and reaching out. I moved forward quickly, rising up to her instead of letting her fall onto me. I reached out for her hands, grasping her wrists instead. She pulled her arms in, I let my hands follow. By the time I knew she was safe, I also realised what position we were in. She was pressed up against my chest, her head on my shoulder, her face inches from mine.

Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, she looked like she still expected to land. I couldn't help it. I began to laugh, for some reason the whole thing seemed comical.

"You can open your eyes."

She opened them, and I realised just how close she was.

**

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Now review! C'mooooon, You _know _you _want _to!**

**P.S. I'm sorry the chapters are so short! I've been pretty busy traveling with school and inspitaion is only coming in small bursts. Just give me a little more time, I'm sure they'll get longer as I go on!**

**Gone Crazy and Staying There,**

**Wolfy101**


	5. Anything for Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Hannah Montana', 'Disney Channel', 'Meatloaf', 'I'd do anything for love', any of his other songs, or anything else you may recognize. Na-Na! Can't sue me now!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha!!!**

**I claim HeartSpiral though! And Spike Rodgers!**

**A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU GUYS!!! **

**Chapter 5: I'd do anything for love**

* * *

Spike continued to laugh, picking Miley up and turning, setting her lightly back on her feet.

"Watch your step."

She nodded mutely and he winked at her, turning and calling up the ladder for people to hurry up.

All too soon they were at the tide pools, and Spike had disappeared into the crowd of wild teens.

"What was that?" Lily asked, grabbing Miley's arm.

Miley just shook her head.

"I have no idea."

She looked at her best friend with a mischievous grin.

"But I kinda liked it."

* * *

"Dad?"

Miley dropped her bag in the doorway, looking for her father. She was surprised when he stood from the sofa, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry honey."

Miley felt a stab of worry pierce her chest.

"Wha-"

She trailed off as she saw Jackson over her dad's broad shoulder. His fists were clenched as he stared angrily at the TV set.

She pushed her dad off her, walking quickly to her brother.

She turned dread filled eyes on the screen.

It was full of his grinning face.

He was back from Romania, she recognized the palm trees in the background.

He had his arm wrapped around some girls waist, she was giggling as he kissed her cheek for the camera.

It cut back to the announcer for the local gossip channel. She smiled widely at her audience.

"Yes folks that was Jake Ryan with his new girlfriend on the beach right here in Milwaukee. On to other news, Hannah Montana's new favorite band? The pop diva tells of her love for the newly discovered band 'HeartSpiral'..."

Miley turned numbly, walking up to her room.

* * *

"Bud?"

"Yeah dad?"

Miley called lifelessly from her 'Hannah' closet.

It had been two days since the announcement, and Jake had shown up at school. They had ignored each other. It had hurt, bad. But she had enjoyed the fact that Spike had been absent the past week, and Jake was going insane with all the things he was hearing about this 'Hotter-then-the-movie-star-guy' guy.

"I just got some interesting news."

"Yeah?"

She turned to face her father as he walked in through the fake door in her little 'Miley' closet.

"You remember that band you liked so much? Hearts spinning or something?"

"HeartSpiral?"

Miley walked forward, life sparking in her eyes for the first time since the TV report.

"I just found out they need a place to record some of their new stuff, had a disagreement with their current studio owner. What would you say if they tried recording in the Hannah Studio?"

Miley tried to keep her cool.

"Sure, that'd be fine."

Ray nodded and left, "We'll probably meet with them on Friday."

Miley did a victory dance, and then quickly ran to call Lily.

* * *

Hannah finished up her recording session, fixing her hair as she left the booth. Her jeans were simple bellbottoms, and she had chosen a white spaghetti strapped overdress.

She walked into the outside room of the studio...and froze.

Loping across the parking lot toward the door of the privately owned studio was her new favorite band.

Valkin was wearing a pair of black jeans with a black leather jacket over a shirt with a Union Jack on it.

Thor had on a pair of dark navy Levi's with a loose black t-shirt.

Dyvick was wearing a pair of tight black skater jeans with a red blazer over a black T.

Vladimier was wearing a baggy pair of blue jeans with a 'Led Zeppelin' shirt.

Mambyrie was wearing light blue jeans that he had covered with tribal markings in sharpie, his shirt was plain white.

Their hair and eyes were just as they had been in the concert, reflective contacts and all.

Hannah stared at them, suddenly entranced by the diamond stud she had never noticed in Valkin's ear. It reflected back the sunlight, sparkling brightly. She barley managed to shut her mouth before they walked in. Valkin's eyebrow's raised slightly at the sight of her standing there, but he took it in his stride.

"Hey, Hannah Montana right?"

He offered her his right hand. She didn't remember how to move her limbs, but somehow her hand ended up in his. His hand was dry and smooth, larger then hers.

"Hey! We were really flattered to hear we were the favorite band of someone so cute!" Dyvick grinned at her, holding out his hand with a wink.

"Moron." Vladimier purred, stepping around him and easily intercepting Hannah's outstretched hand.

"It's a pleasure." His voice was a soft murmur, his eyes warm.

She blushed despite herself.

"Bud? Someone there?"

Ray walked around the corner, shocked at the group of boys surrounding his daughter.

"Can I help you boys?" He sloped forward, eyes cold.

"Dad, this is HeartSpiral, you agreed to let them practice here."

Hannah quickly stepped in, stopping her father's menacing approach.

"Hello sir. Thank you so much for accommodating us."

Valkin stepped forward, shaking Ray's hand firmly.

"First, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask why your old recording studio asked you to leave."

Hannah's eyes widened in horror at her dad's rude question. What was he thinking?!

Valkin nodded somberly, taking it without a hitch in his polite manner.

"Of course. Our manager was also the man who ran the studio. He wanted us to sing some songs that we didn't agree with. In the end though, it was because of creative differences. He saw some of us as solo artists, we saw ourselves as a band, with our friends in a group."

Ray looked at the boy silently, then his face broke into a grin.

"I think we'll get along then."

Hannah let out a relieved sigh.

Ray clapped his hands and looked around at the boys.

"So, where are your instruments?"

"Well, we, uh, actually weren't sure what kind of facility you would have, so we brought a song that we just have to finish the vocals on. You know, just to start with."

Ray smiled, "Good, well, the recording booth is this way."

He turned, looking back to find all the boys just standing there, looking at Hannah expectantly. She looked back, her expression blank. Mambyrie approached her with one hand in front of his torso, palm open. His face didn't change, but there was a slight glimmer in his dark eyes. When he spoke his voice was deep with a sensual lilt.

"Ladies always proceed the guests."

Hannah blushed brightly and quickly walked in front of him to her father's side. Ray quirked the corners of his mouth, trying to hold back a chuckle.

It took a while to set up all the mics for the additional people, but the boys were polite and helpful, something unexpected from their music and appearance. Hannah approached Valkin timidly, gaining a small amount of courage when he turned to her with eager eyes, like anything she had to say was interesting.

"Do you mind if I hear the song? Cause I can leave if you would rather..." She puttered out, noticing the way he cocked his head to one side.

"You're not from California originally are you?"

Before she could answer Thor spoke up from somewhere behind him.

"I thought I read somewhere that you were from out in Tennessee."

"Yeah, I'm a real cowgirl!" Hannah mentally hit herself, she was such a dork!

But Valkin just smiled. "We would really like it if you would stay for the song, it's almost done and we would love some input from another artist. Especially one with such natural talent."

He winked at her as she began to blush again, quickly leaving the booth to join her father on the other side of the sound proof glass.

Ray put in the unmarked CD, fiddling with the knobs and sliders on the sound board before him.

The sound of an electric guitar came through the headphones. Then the key board entered, twining around the guitar for a few seconds in a beautiful, slow symphony. Vladimier and Mambyrie grinned at each other, obviously proud of their performance.

Vladimier closed his eyes, and began to sing into the recording microphone. (A/N: _Italics_ just Valkin, _**Bold Italics**_ whole band)

_I would do anything for love_

_I'd run right into hell and back_

_Oh I would do anything for love_

_I'd never lie to you and that's a fact_

_But I'll never forget _

_the way you feel right now_

_Oh no. No way._

_And I would do anything for love_

_Oh I would do anything my love_

_Oh I would do anything for love_

_But I won't do that. _

_No I won't do that._

_C'mon._

Then the drums entered, the base stepping the tempo up a notch as the boys inside the booth began to move, bopping their heads along to their music. Hannah smiled, tapping her foot to the beat. This was more their style.

_Some days it don't come easy,_

_And some days it don't come hard,_

_Some days it don't come at all,_

_**And these are the days that never end**_

_And some nights you breathin' fire_

_And some nights you countin' ice_

_Some nights you're like something _

_I've never __**seen before or will again**_

_And maybe I'm crazy,_

_Oh it's crazy and it's true_

_I know you can save_

_No one else can save me now but you_

_As long as the wheels are turnin' (__**ahhhh**_

_As long as the fires are burnin' (__**ahhhh**_

_As long as your dreams are comin' true (__**ahhhh**_

_**You'd better believe it**_

_That I would do __**anything for love**_

_**And you know it's true and that's a fact**_

_And I would do __**anything for love**_

_**but I'll never think of turnin' back**_

_But I'll never do it better _

_then I do it with you so long, _

_so long_

_And I would do__** anything for love**_

_Oh I would do __**anything my love**_

_Oh I would do __**anything for love**_

_But I won't do that. _

_No I won't do that._

_**I would do anything for love**_

_**Anything you've been dreamin' of**_

_**But I just won't do that.**_

_**I would do anything for love**_

_**Anything you've been dreamin' of**_

_**But I just won't do that.**_

_But I'll never stop dreamin' of you _

_every night of my life, _

_no way_

_And I would do anything my love _

_but I won't do that._

_Oh I won't do that!_

Then they all stopped. The music kept going, but no one sang. Ray pushed a button, stopping the music.

"I can't believe that's the end?" He projected into the booth.

"Nah," Valkin said into the mic, pulling off his headphones, "but this end part is a duet. And since we're an all guy band, we have some problems doing the girl portion of the finale."

"Well, if you want I could sing it for now." Hannah said into the booth.

"Well, we're not really sure if this is your sort of sound." Thor chose his words carefully.

"It's a major leap from your type of sound to our type of sound, though both types of sound sound incredible." Dyvick added, drawing his eyebrows together and cocking his head, while considering the strange sentence he had just formed.

"I'll just do the over vocals so you can finish the other stuff, you can rerecord with someone else later."

Hannah tried not to be insulted, but she new it was a lame excuse just because she wanted to sing with them.

Vladimier and Valkin grinned and nodded to each other, but Thor, Mambyrie, and Dyvick seemed to care less, vocals weren't their thing.

Hannah had to keep herself not to run into the booth and pick up the headphones. She would have to share the mic with Valkin, but she wasn't complaining.

"Not that I have anything against this arrangement," Mambyrie's voice was a sensual purr, "but how exactly is Ms. Montana going to know the words?"

"Oh." Valkin looked around him, as if expecting the lyrics to pop out of thin air. Hannah really hoped they somehow would. But alas, the air did no magical popping.

"Then I guess we'll finish this song later after all then." Thor smiled apologetically at her.

At least, she thought it was apologetic; it was kinda hard to tell with him.

"Alright, no problem." Hannah turned, doing leaps inside that her voice had remained cool, even though she was still a little upset. She had been so close!

"Is there another song on the track?" Ray projected as she opened the door to leave the booth.

"Nah, we have a photo shoot in a studio up this way and you told us we could come in for an hour or two today, but I'm afraid we didn't count on traffic. The roads are really clogged, so we should probably leave in a little while if we don't want to miss the shoot completely."

"Okey-dokey. Leave this track with me and I'll do some mixing, then next time you come in we can find someone to approach about singing the duet."

"Thanks!" The boys smiled as they exited the booth. "Can we bring the instruments next time? Do you have somewhere to store them if we'll be recording here for a while?"

"Yep. There's a storage closet which has a padlock where I keep most of Hannah's recording stuff, your instruments can hang there."

"Thank you again."

The boys walked out the door and started across the parking lot, each one shaking Ray's hand and then Hannah's.

"Hey." Thor turned halfway to their van, calling back to Hannah as she walked inside.

"Hey!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to the Exit/In club's opening this weekend?"

"Yeah."

"Cool! Just wanted to make sure we weren't the only ones!"

Hannah grinned. They were going, and they were happy she was going!

"See ya'll there!"

HeartSpiral gave one last wave before piling into the van and driving away.

**

* * *

**

**Gone Crazy and Staying There,**

**Wolfy101**


	6. Openings

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Hannah Montana', 'Disney Channel', 'Meatloaf', 'I'd do anything for love', any of his other songs, or anything else you may recognize. Na-Na! Can't sue me now!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha!!!**

**I claim HeartSpiral though! And Spike Rodgers!**

**A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU GUYS!!! Sorry I'm so late but I've been away for the last 7 weeks and I couldn't update, but I have loads of ideas for this story now!!!**

**Chapter 6: Opening**

* * *

Hannah was wearing a new dress, her hair was done and her nails were painted. The people lining the red carpet leading to the door were screaming and shouting for her. 

She felt great for the first time since Jake left.

Suddenly, Carrie Underwood moved slightly to the left in front of her. And she saw him.

Paparazzi bulbs flashing around them, Jake and his new girlfriend were here. They were striking poses and kissing while the crowds screamed.

She couldn't move.

But she had to. The world didn't know she was Miley, and Hannah and Jake had only ever been friends. She should really go and say 'hi', meet the new girl.

He caught sight of her and waved, gesturing for her to come over. His gf turned, caught sight of her, and screamed while fanning herself.

Great.

An avid fan.

Hannah managed a weak smile and waved back. She steeled herself and began to walk toward them when…

…an arm was swung over her shoulder, and another went around her waist.

"Whoa! Fancy seeing you here!" Thor's head was attached to the arm around her shoulder, and he gave her a large smile.

"Shall we move along? I think we're holding U2 up." Vladimier purred from her other side.

"You OK?" Thor's smile faltered when he caught sight of her face. "We didn't surprise you too bad, did we?"

"Oh no! You just saved me!" She gushed without thinking.

"What? Saved you from whom?" His eyes were scanning the crowds, looking for an offender.

"Oh…err…" She could feel herself blushing.

"Guy."

HeartSpiral chorused together. The other members of the band were somewhere behind her.

"What?! Oh, no, no of course not!"

Vladimier just raised and eyebrow at her.

"Really."

She let out a sigh and shrugged in defeat.

"OMG. Guys are such jerks." Thor said, imitating the classic Hollywood cheerleader.

Hannah laughed out loud, shaking her head at him.

"We should do manicures to help you forget about him. Then the mall!"

Hannah held up her hand, giggling and wiggling her nails at him.

"I already did the manicure, but I'll do the mall if you pay."

"Pfffff! Dream on girlfriend!"

Dyvick came up beside Thor, swatting him on the back of the head.

"Moron."

She laughed again. She had needed this.

"So, what did he do?" Valkin asked, pushing between her and Vladimier.

"He…he just forgot about me. It was like it meant nothing to him." Her voice wasn't as strong as she had been attempting to make it sound.

"Stop the presses. Song storm! Hannah, would mind if I turned what you just said into a song? Well, not the exact words, but the feeling. The…the…_idea_."

Hannah just stared at him for a heartbeat or two.

"Um, yeah…sure…I- I guess…"

"Awesome! Thanks!" Valkin pulled her into a hug, and before she had time to react, he and Thor were walking ahead, talking about lyrics and a tempo.

Vladimier saunter back into his place beside her, deftly putting one of her curls back into place. Mambyrie silently came up on her other side, with Dyvick walking slightly behind her, and the three swept her past Jake and into the club.

* * *

"Lily landing! 3…2…1..." 

Miley sat on the couch as her best friend zoomed in, already talking as she leapt off her board.

"Ohmygod! Howcouldyouforgettotellmetheywouldbethere? Youhavetointroduceme!!! Everyone'stalkingaboutit! WhataboutJake? He'scomingbacktoschoolMonday! Whatareyougonnado?!"

"Lily! Breathe! Now can you repeat that in English?"

The brunette let out a long suffering sigh and sat down next to Miley.

"Why didn't you tell me HeartSpiral were gonna be at the opening?! If I'd known I would have snuck out!"

"I didn't say anything for your mother's sake. She would have skinned us both."

"OK, did you see Jake?"

Miley sighed.

"Yes."

"And?"

"The guys showed up and saved me from having to talk to him."

"So what are you gonna do on Monday?"

"Be sick?"

"You can't!"

"I know. I'm planning on hiding in the girl's room until a minute before class starts and then making a run for it, then avoiding him at all costs for the rest of the day. You'll help me right?"

"Sure!"

Suddenly Oliver crashed in through the same door that had just closed after Lily's entrance.

"Ohmygod! Howcouldyouforgettotellmetheywouldbethere? Youhavetointroduceme!!! Everyone'stalkingaboutit! WhataboutJake? He'scomingbacktoschoolMonday! Whatareyougonnado?!"

Miley rolled her eyes as Lily's face broke into a wide grin.

"Hey! That's just what I said!"

**

* * *

**

**Gone Crazy and Staying There,**

**Wolfy101**


	7. Monday Funday

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Hannah Montana', 'Disney Channel', 'Meatloaf', 'I'd do anything for love', any of his other songs, or anything else you may recognize. Na-Na! Can't sue me now!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha!!!**

**I claim HeartSpiral though! And Spike Rodgers!**

**A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU GUYS!!! Your reviews were so great! I almost cried I was so happy that you all liked it! Thank you so much!!**

**Chapter 7: Monday Funday**

* * *

"Good Morning! And welcome to Z104, your local pop station! That was Hannah Montana with 'If we were a movie'. Coming up is the Jonas Brothers, but before that the Naked Brothers Band with 'Sometimes I'll be there'. I'm Haley Grimes, and this is the Monday morning show on Z104."

Miley dragged herself out of bed, swaying half asleep to the restroom to get ready for the day. When she emerged, she picked out her outfit for the day.

After ten minutes she decided on a pair of light blue jeans with brightly colored butterflies going up one leg from hem to knee and the other from knee to thigh. She wore a white tank top that had lace on the top and bottom under a matching light blue V-neck. The white lace poked out from underneath the shirt. Her hair she wore in a low maintenance ponytail that draped over her right shoulder. She wore minimal makeup, and her standard style of loud jewelry.

She was _not_ going to make it look like she dressed up for _him_.

* * *

When she arrived at school, she had fifteen minutes to waste before class started. Judging from the crowd of screaming people, Jake was just getting out of his car.

Miley made to beeline for the door and had just stepped inside when…

"Hey!"

The boy had come out from behind a set of lockers, and the two had hit each other, papers going everywhere.

"YOU-"

His voice stopped.

"You…you're the girl from the beach right?"

Miley looked up, straight into Spike Rodgers' eyes. Without waiting for a reply, he stooped to pick up the papers he had dropped in their collision.

"Oh. I mean, yes. Thank you for that by the way. And I'm really sorry I bumped into you. Here, let me help."

She dropped down into a crouch, helping his sort through the papers.

"I'm Spike. Spike Rodgers." He offered her his hand.

"Miley Cyrus."

"It's a pleasure. Don't worry, I hit you and it was no problem to help you at the beach."

They smiled at each other as she handed him the rest of the papers. Only then did she notice the iPod earphones hanging around his neck.

"What are you listening to?"

"Huh? Oh, the Arctic Monkeys. I doubt you've hear of them."

"I haven't. Are they any good?"

"I think so. Sort of the same genre as that new band HeartSpiral. A little louder and more abstract, but whatever." He shrugged.

Miley fell into step with him as he continued back the way she had just come, back outside towards the low wall where he usually sat with a guy in the year above them. She didn't know his name, but he always wore dark colors with a zany, neon tie and had a buzz cut.

"Really? I love HeartSpiral."

Spike looked at her strangely then, like she had just told him she had a three headed cow for breakfast.

"Seriously? You strike me as more of a Hannah girl."

"Hannah girl?"

"The Southern one. Last name's a state…uh….Hannah…..Hannah Montana. That's it."

"He seemed more to be talking to himself in the end then to her.

"Yeah well, she's alright too. But HeartSpiral I've seen in concert, and I can't wait to see them again."

He raised an eyebrow at her; they were almost to the wall. The crowd had moved to the tables nearby, following Jake.

"What else do you like that might surprise me?"

"Japanese chocolate?"

He laughed loudly. It was the contagious kind of laughter. She grinned at him, he should laugh more often, it made him look alot more approachable.

"I'll remember to try some."

"You should, it's very nice."

He chuckled again.

Before she could say anything else, she heard someone yelling her name. When she turned, Lily and Oliver were heading her way, throwing glares in the direction of Jake's posse.

"I've gotta go. See you later."

"Bye."

She walked away from him, smiling to herself, unaware of the blonde star watching her progress.

* * *

"First at the beach and now this? Are you _sure_ you don't like him?"

Miley smiled at her best friends, walking towards class with them.

"I'm sure. We just keep running into each other and making the best of awkward situations. That's all."

"Okay. So what about Jake?"

Oliver had dropped his voice considerably to say this, and was glancing around as if expecting the him to leap out at them.

"What about Jake?" Miley stated defiantly.

Oliver and Lily swapped a look, something they'd been doing a lot lately, before following her into the classroom.

Miley glowered at the teacher the entire day. It took all her self restraint not to look at him.

And from the single glance she had when he walked in, he looked good.

Really good.

His hair was longer and his skin tanner. His teeth seemed whiter and his smile seemed wider. His eyes glittered brightly and he was taller.

This _**sucked**_.

* * *

Jake grinned at everyone around him, trying hard to ignore her.

He had lain outside his house the whole day before with teeth whitening strips and tanning lotion.

He needed to look good.

Too bad she did too.

He loved her hair that way, and her outfit drew attention to her petite figure.

But he kept smiling. God knows he wasn't an actor for nothing.

This was defiantly his hardest job though.

She had walked with him, grinning and making him laugh. The mongrel from the beach.

Spike Rodgers.

Even on his day back people still buzzed about the new bad boy on campus.

Miley wouldn't fall for a guy like that. She fell for guys like…well…him.

Jake smiled Amber and Ashley, the two of them shamelessly flirting with him across the isle.

He glanced over at her as he shifted in his desk, but her body was rigid and all he could see was the back of her head.

He caught a face moving in his peripheral vision, and found Oliver and Lily, one on either side of Miley, glaring him down, daring him to keep looking.

Jake sighed and turned away.

This _**sucked**_.

* * *

HeartSpiral were practicing at her studio after school.

Hannah just was planning on waiting for them to finish while she did her homework. When they were done she would put the finish touches on her newest song before closing up and heading home.

Her dad had found a girl from another district over to record the female solos with the band, but she always sent them her singing the songs and her dad had to splice together the tracks.

She was a bit of a jerk, and HeartSpiral only ever saw her in concerts, where she stayed in her dressing room and avoided all things human.

Hannah was sitting on the couch in the waiting room, listening to the quiet music seeping through the 'soundproofed' walls while doing her calculus.

The music stopped for a few minutes, then she jumped half out of her skin when Thor's head poked around the corner.

"Hey! We were just about to do our first run through of the song Valkin was inspired to write for you. We wanted you to hear it first."

Hannah stared at him for a second.

"Seriously?"

"Yep, Val takes inspiration _very_ seriously. Whenever we sing the song he'll mention your name unless you tell him not too."

"Oh."

Hannah was at a total loss for words as she stood, following the drummer's bobbing blue Mohawk down the hallway to the door into the main studio.

When she entered, everyone in the booth waved at her through the recording glass.

"Hey Hannah. What's up?" Dyvick said into the microphone in front of him.

Hannah pushed the button on the soundboard and projected her voice into the booth.

"Nothing much. How about you guys?"

"Nope." Valkin replied as Thor situated himself in front of his drums.

The band had moved all their instruments into the storage closets, but had another set being made to take on tour.

HeartSpiral was a serious overnight success story.

Valkin raised his hand, putting up three fingers. Everyone was silent. He put one down.

Three….two….one….

The drums began as Thor closed his eyes, he was accompanied by the base and the keyboard. Vladimier strummed the electric quietly. It was a slow, haunting melody.

(A/N: _italics_ – Valkin, _**Bold**_ – whole band)

_Another night sleepless_

_I don't wanna feel this_

_Nothing can stop this pain_

_Trying to get to _

_A time I forget you_

_Still tangled in yesterday_

_It's so easy for __**you-u-u**_

_To feel nothing for __**me-e-e**_

_Did you ever feel anything?_

The electric guitar and the other instrument became a little bit louder, leading up to the chorus

_I want you to cry over me __**(cry over me)**_

_Die over me __**(Die over me)**_

_Even for a moment_

_Even for a moment_

_I want you hurt over me __**(hurt over me)**_

_Feel what I feel_

_I want you to cry over_

_Die over me, baby_

_Just one time_

_I want your heart broken_

_Some sign of emotion_

_Want to see the tears tumble down_

_Show me I meant something_

_And that you feel nothing_

_But your world crashing to the ground_

The mixture of anger and bitterness with a hopeless sadness in Valkin's voice made Hannah want to cry. How did he know?

_It's so easy for **you-u-u**_

_To feel nothing for **me-e-e**_

_Did you ever feel anything?_

_I want you to cry over me **(cry over me)**_

_Die over me **(Die over me)**_

_Even for a moment_

_Even for a moment_

_I want you hurt over me **(hurt over me)**_

_Feel what I feel_

_I want you to cry over_

_Die over me, baby_

_Just one time_

_**(Cry-y-y)**_

_**(Cry-y-y)**_

_**(Cry-y-y)**_

_Well, did you feel something?_

_Did we mean nothing at all?_

Valkin stood at the mic, his voice ringing out as he let the sound rip from his gut, deep and resounding in the booth.

_I want you to cry over_

_**Cry over me**_

_**Die over me **_

_Even for a moment_

_Even for a moment_

_I want you to hurt over me __**(hurt over me)**_

_Feel what I feel_

_Even for a moment_

_Even for a moment_

_Oh why,_

_**Can't you just **_

_**Cry over,**_

_**Die over me, baby**_

_**Why can't you hurt like I do? **_

_**Like I hurt over you**_

_**Can't you cry over **_

_**Die over me baby**_

_**Just one time**_

_I want cha to cry over _

_Die over me, baby _

_Want you to fall on your knees, baby _

_Crawl back to me_

He was more yelling then singing now, his face twisted as he conveyed anger into his voice.

_Won't you cry over _

_Die over me _

_Just one time_

**(Cry-y-y)**

**(Cry-y-y)**

**(Cry-y-y)**

The music slowly faded out as the boys began to grin, each one panting slightly, but obviously happy with the performance.

"So? What did you think?"

Ray leant over the mic, eyes still slightly glazed.

"That was amazing."

He moved aside to let his daughter speak.

Hannah had tears in hr eyes.

"It's wonderful. Really, really, great."

Valkin and the other members of the band grinned ecstatically at her.

"Thank you."

"That's about a wrap for today guys, we'll practice more on that song next time we see each other, though there's very little that needs smoothing over."

"Actually, if it's all right with you, we've spoken to an orchestra. We've already recorded them in their booth, but we were wondering if you could splice them in behind out sound on the track. The electric violins are the perfect thing to complete the sound of the song."

"Perfect. Sounds great."

"Thank you so much once again for letting us use the studio. You totally saved us."

"No problem."

Hannah saw the boys off, as always. She couldn't stop telling them how incredible the song was, and they seemed really embarrassed that she liked it that much.

"See you later Hannah!"

The blonde pop star stood in front of the studio and waved until the van was out of the car park.

She had learned that Mambyrie was three years older then the other guys, and had his license to drive them to practices and gigs. They were more like brothers then band mates.

Only when she was alone in her room that night did Miley allow herself to cry.

Why _couldn't_ he just die over her?

**

* * *

Ohhh! Be careful what you wish for Miley!**

**Gone Crazy and Staying There,**

**Wolfy101**


	8. A Day to Remember

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Hannah Montana', 'Disney Channel', 'Meatloaf', 'I'd do anything for love', any of his other songs, or anything else you may recognize. Na-Na! Can't sue me now!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha!!!**

**I claim HeartSpiral though! And Spike Rodgers!**

**A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU GUYS!!! Your reviews were so great! I almost cried I was so happy that you all liked it! Thank you so much!!**

**Chapter 8: Chocolate**

* * *

Hannah sat in her dressing room, breathing deeply. It was Friday. The Friday that ended the worst week of her life. Jake had loudly declared to everyone on Wednesday that he had brought VIP tickets to the Hannah Montana concert.

For him and his girlfriend.

She had then spent the entire week stressing out over the concert. It was gonna be great.

It _had_ to be.

She would not let herself be humiliated in front of him as Miley or Hannah.

Lily and Oliver had both been busy tonight; they were going to miss the show. Yet when she asked what they were doing both made up excuses and hurriedly hung up.

What were the two of them doing?

Hannah took another deep breath as her warm up set began their second number.

She could do this.

She could do this.

Humming to herself, she opened the door to her dressing room, talking to the technicians and her back up players.

They were all relaxed and going through the movements without a second thought.

Their cool began to rub off and Hannah felt herself slowly calming down, her pulse slowing into it's usual Pre-show rhythm.

She **could** do this.

Her face broke into a smile as she played with the colored strands of her wig.

This would be OK.

"Hey!"

Hannah spun at the familiar voice.

"Dyvick!"

"Hi!"

The HeartSpiral base player was making his way to her backstage, a grin on his chiseled face.

"What are you doing here?"

The warm up act only had one song left before she went on.

"Gee, good to see you too. I'm fine thanks."

He had one eyebrow raised. Hannah brushed the hair out of her face, blushing guiltily, but a small smile still on her face.

"Sorry, I'm a bit stressed."

He nodded.

"It's alright. I just came to say the guys and I came to see you. I was elected to come wish you luck from all of us."

"Really?"

"Yep. But know that we've come and seen you, you have to come see us."

He handed her a VIP ticket and pass.

"In LA next Friday."

Hannah couldn't help herself. She jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

"Thank you so much!!"

Dyvick's eyes softened as he laughed at her childlike behavior.

"A pleasure. It's the debut of our first album, and your song."

She felt her eyes widen. It was obvious in the way he said it that this was what he had been waiting to say.

"No way!"

"Yep!"

"Oh my god! Thank you!"

The stage manager held up two fingers at her.

"You have to go. We'll see you after."

"Bye! Thank you again! Oh, wait! I have VIPs after, it'll be at least an hour before I can even leave the theater."

He glanced back.

"OK, we'll see you in at least an hour then."

He gave her a wink and was sprinting away to be in the audience in time for the show.

The finishing crew swarmed her, as she finished warming up. Last minute checks before she appeared to over 5 thousand screaming fans.

"Three…two…one…go!"

Hannah put on her brightest smile and raced onstage. The lights blinded her as she waved to the screaming crowd.

She opened her mouth, and let her worries float away.

* * *

"Great show! You have five minutes before we let the VIPs in. They get the backstage tour, so they'll meet you in ten."

"Ok, thanks."

Hannah collapsed onto the couch in her dressing room.

It had been a wonderful show, and the crowd had screamed until they were horse, but as soon as she walked offstage after her three encores all her problems came racing back. They had hit her at full speed, knocking the breath out of her.

She was screwed. Seriously screwed.

Sighing, she stood. Picking up the outfit her stylist had laid out, she walked into her bathroom, changing quickly. Glancing in the mirror, she fixed her wig and reapplied her makeup.

When she emerged she only had about three minutes.

Bored and frustrated, Hannah walked around the side table, picking up a handful of grapes.

Popping one in her mouth, the teenage pop star sat down, thinking.

There was a knock at the door, and she leapt up, opening the door to the grinning face of Jake Ryan and an attractive blonde. She was the classic Hollywood arm candy. Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes with a slightly vacant look. Her clothes were tight and revealing, but she had the form to pull it off without looking too much like a prostitute.

"Jake!"

Hannah smiled.

"Long time no see!"

"Hey! How are you?"

"Great! Come on in! How are you? Who's this?"

"I'm doing alright. This is my girlfriend, Stephanie."

"Hi Stephanie, I'm Hannah Montana."

Hannah smiled and held out her hand. Stephanie just stared at it like it was holding a million dollars. She reminded Hannah of when Oliver fell in love with her, except Stephanie looked like she was gonna faint, not chase the limo on a bicycle.

Slowly she reached out, and clasped Hannah's hand. Then she began to shake it animatedly, beaming.

"Hi! You can call me Stephy. It is so wonderful to finally meet you. I have all your CD's and my room is covered with posters!"

"It is," Jake grinned, "I've seen it."

"That's really sweet of you, Stephy! Do ya'll want anything to eat or drink? Have a seat."

The pair sat down on the love seat that was at a right angle to the couch, as Hannah got drinks and some chips.

"So, I haven't seen you around Jake. Where've you been the last few months?"

"Oh, I was in Romania. Filming."

Jake replied before taking a swig of his coke.

"Wow. Is that where you two met?"

"Oh, no." Stephy answered laughing, patting Jake's knee.

"We had met once or twice before he left, then when he came back he called me and asked me out. I couldn't believe it! So of course I said yes right away."

"Oh, that's great!"

The teenaged pop star forced a congratulatory smile.

"Yeah. So, what's up with you on the boy front?"

Jake had been taking another sip of soda, and Hannah saw him choke on it as his date pried into her personal life.

"Is this an interview?"

Hannah raised one perfectly arched eyebrow.

Stephy didn't blush; she just shook her head giggling like crazy. The girl had no inhibitions.

Hannah pretended not to see the blush creeping over Jake's perfect face.

"Nah. My life is rather busy, and I haven't found a guy worth making time for."

"Oh. Well that's OK."

"I know."

"So, school must be awsome for a teenaged pop star. Where do you go? I'm home schooled and Jake goes to Sea View High."

"Oh, I don't like talking about school. It's such a dreary subject."

Stephy's eyes brightened.

"You don't like your school? Why?"

Jake put a hand on hers, obviously uncomfortable with the way his girlfriend was treating his fellow star.

"Are you sure this isn't an interview?"

There was no laughter in Hannah's voice now. She let a little tinge of cold enter it.

The other girl just looked at her.

Hannah set down her drink and rose from the couch.

"It's been really great, but I'm afraid I have some friends I promised to meet. It was a pleasure seeing you two."

The other female jumped up as well as Jake slowly rose, his eyes apologetic.

"Who do you have to see?"

"Stephanie."

His voice was annoyed.

_Trouble in paradise?_ Hannah thought.

"Just some friends. We're going out around town to celebrate the concert."

"Can I meet them?"

Hannah turned, her eyes cold and her voice cutting.

"Their not your crowd."

Stephy put both hands on her hips.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You and they would not get along. I can tell that right away."

"Really."

"Stephanie, drop it."

Jake's voice held a veiled warning.

"See ya'll later."

Hannah opened the door and motioned them out ahead of them.

"Humph."

Stephanie walked out briskly, not looking at her star host.

Jake paused in front of her though, making Hannah catch her breath.

"Sorry about her."

His eyes were so intent. She couldn't help what slipped out.

"When we were filming Zombie High School, you mentioned a girl at your school. Please Jake, don't tell me that's her."

His eyes became hard.

"No, that's not her."

Hannah reached up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It was good to see you. We should do lunch some time. I want to hear all about Romania."

He grinned and nodded before walking out.

Hannah closed the door, leaning against it and breathing out a sigh.

Well, that was different.

* * *

"I'll be back in a sec."

Hannah said to the limo driver, walking back to the concert building. She rounded the corner, where HeartSpiral were waiting with the van.

"Hey! Great show!"

Valkin pushed of the wall, walking to meet her with the others following.

The windows were rolled down and a song was blasting out.

"Thank you so much! For coming and the tickets and everything!"

"No problem, it's the least we could do after how nice you and your father have been to us."

Vladimir's purr came from somewhere over Thor's shoulder by the van.

"I liked the second song you sang in your set."

"If we were a movie?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"Thank you Thor."

"A pleasure!"

The song from the van ended and another one began.

"Who's the band?"

"Huh? Oh, the Artic Monkeys."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"I've heard of them, someone said they were a bit like you guys."

"Really? Cool!"

Mambyrie rounded the corner across the street, holding a plastic bag.

"Hey, Hannah. Great show."

His lilting voice made her smile. No matter what he said, it always had a wonderful rhythm.

"What cha got there?"

Dyvick bounced over to him, snatching the bag.

"Chocolate?"

The dark boy shrugged.

"I had a craving."

Valkin turned with interest to look at the drummer.

"Hey Thor, any of the chocolate Japanese?"

"Huh?"

"Japanese chocolate. Someone at school, told me to try it."

"I love Japanese...chocolate..." Hannah's voice petered out.

Valkin and she both froze, slowly turning to look at one another.

"No frigging way. Miley?"

"Spike?"

She choked out.

Everyone in the band behind them froze, eyes wide.

"Please don't tell!"

Both said at the same time.

"I won't if you won't."

Both replied.

"This shouldn't change anything at school."

"Of course not."

Hannah stood on her toes, looking over his shoulder at the slightly taller Dyvick.

"I liked the tie you wore to school today."

The base guitarist put one hand up behind his head, shrugging with a guilty grin.

"Thanks."

"Well, I should get home."

"Yeah."

"See you on Monday, Valkin, Dyvick. I'll see the rest of you on Friday."

"Good night, Hannah Montana."

Hannah turned, only looking back when she was at the limo. She waved as the boys began loading into the van.

One by one, they waved back and climbed into their transportation.

She watched the van out of sight, and then Hannah climbed into the back of the limo, and leant back against the leather seat.

That was a day to remember.

**

* * *

**

**Gone Crazy and Staying There,**

**Wolfy101**


	9. A Beach, A Break up, and A Good Idea

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Hannah Montana', 'Disney Channel', 'Meatloaf', any of his other songs, or anything else you may recognize. Na-Na! Can't sue me now!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha!!!**

**I claim HeartSpiral though! And Spike Rodgers!**

**A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU GUYS!!! Your reviews were so great! I almost cried I was so happy that you all liked it! Thank you so much!!**

**Chapter 9: Beach, Break Up, and A Good Idea**

* * *

"Okay, I got one!"

Thor turned over his 'Sour Apple Laffy Taffy', trying to untangle himself from Dyvick, who he had just been wrestling with.

"How do hens stay fit?"

"How?" Vlad purred from his beanbag on the floor.

"They always eggs-ercise!"

"BOO!"

Valkin threw popcorn at Thor as the drummer bowed.

"Why thank you. And now an encore! What kind of cat likes water?"

"Please stop! I'm gonna die!"

Dyvick cried, plugging his ears.

"An octopuss!!"

Dyvick leapt up, tackling his to the floor, managing to bump Mambyrie's chair, sending him sprawling into Vlad's lap.

"Hey!"

Hannah burst out laughing. She liked being here.

She was currently sitting on the couch in the HeartSpiral 'rec room' after their concert.

Since the group had swapped secrets, she had met Valkin/Spike's girlfriend of two years, Brianna and Thor's little sister Mallory.

Brianna was an attractive Hawaiian girl, her dark brown hair cut in a stylish bob.

Mallory was an energetic twelve year old who called every member of the band 'brother', and all the guys treated her like a little sister. She was easy to like.

The group had been friends for as long as they could remember, HeartSpiral starting as a garage band. Their first gig was at a Norse Lodge. To pay tribute to that, they all chose Viking-like stage names.

As the boys tousled loudly on the carpet, Brianna was teaching Hannah and Mallory different card tricks and games. They were currently working on Texas Hold 'Em. Made difficult by the fact that Valkin kept stealing the card when no one was looking and hiding them.

So far he had all the Aces, two Queens, one ten, one three, two fours, and three Jacks.

"Spike! Give me back the cards!"

"What cards?"

"The ones your hiding!"

"Hiding what?"

"The cards!"

"What cards?"

"Ugh!"

He smiled at her, his white teeth flashing.

"Love you!"

Brianna laughed, than shoved him off his chair.

"You should."

"Huh?"

"I said love you too."

"I thought you did!"

Hannah giggled with Mallory, while in the background Vladimier leapt onto Mambyrie's back and yelled 'DOGPILE!!!' then let out a yelp as he was body checked by Thor, all three of them tumbling back onto the floor.

Hannah's cell phone dinged in her pocket. She fished it out and read the message.

"I've got to go, the limo's here."

"Okay!"

"See you on Monday!"

"It was nice meeting you!"

"Bye!"

"Goodnight!"

Hannah closed the door behind her. Putting her blonde hair up under a hat and donning a pair of sunglasses. She stepped into the limo, reflecting on the week.

Jake had arrived at school again after the Hannah concert, news circling about his breakup with his girlfriend over some of her behavior.

Miley almost felt bad for him. Almost.

She and Spike hadn't spoken, just swapping a glance or two in the hallways.

She had tried to ignore him, but Jake had been watching her the past week. He had been watching Spike too. He had even tried to start a conversation with Lily, but the blonde girl had just huffed and walked away.

Meanwhile, Hannah Montana had been asked to perform along with multiple other bands at a fund raiser concert. She had agreed to play a three song set, and HeartSpiral had been using the studio a lot.

She no longer went out of her way to be there though. She liked hearing their finished songs, but while they were recording, it got a little bit boring.

You can only listen to one song so many times…...

When Miley arrived home it was quarter to eleven.

Tomorrow she, Lily and Oliver were going to the beach, making up for lost hang-out time.

With a contented sigh, the country girl opened her front door and wandered inside.

* * *

"Hey Miley!"

Lily waved energetically from the table where she was sitting. She and Oliver were in board shorts and rash guards, waiting to surf.

"Hey guys!"

Miley ran up to them, grinning happily. A whole day to relax on the beach. They could surf and eat and tan and play all day without any bands or pop stars or anything.

"What's up?"

"Just waiting for you! Let's go!"

The three raced to the beach, kicking up sand behind them.

* * *

Two hours later, the soaked teens tramped back up to the slope to the snack shack.

"I can't believe you did that!"

Lily and Miley were still laughing hard at the 'Baywatch' run that Oliver had done down the beach, knocking over a stand of surfboards accidentally. That was the main reason the three had bolted for the shack. They would sit and look innocent for a little while. Or at least until the surfers stopped looking for the one who knocked over their stuff.

"It's _not_ funny!"

The two girls looked at each other, then began to giggle again.

"Yes, yes it is!"

"Shut up."

Oliver muttered darkly before stalking of to get milkshakes for them all.

"Uh-Oh."

Miley looked at lily to see her friend's smile fading.

"What?"

She asked, her own smile beginning to waver slightly.

"What?"

She followed the girl's gaze to a blonde teen sunbathing a little ways away, surrounded by swooning girls.

Miley's smile dropped completely.

"Oh great. The Egomaniac strikes again."

Oliver returned with the milkshakes, his eyebrows drawing together at the sight of the silent girls.

"Finally realized that it wasn't funny, did we?"

He put down the shakes before sitting down himself. He just looked at them, swinging his large brown eyes from one to the other. He turned around in his seat to see what they were looking at.

"Aww crud."

"You can say that again."

"Aww crud."

"You can say that again."

"Aww crud."

"Wow. Deja-vu."

"Yep."

Miley suddenly grinned at her friends. They were totally loony, but she loved them anyway.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere else."

"Sounds good."

The three rose and wandered off with their shakes down the beach.

...In the opposite direction of the angry mob of surfers.

* * *

Jake lay on a lounge chair, feeling worse then he had in ages. Miley, Oliver, and Lily had left after seeing him. He knew they were angry, but he just broke up with Stephanie because of the way she had embarrassed him in front of Hannah Montana, and later that night in front of the Jonas Brothers.

She didn't interact with stars well.

Heck, she didn't interact with people well, period.

And now being spited by his almost ex-girlfriend. He was having a bad weekend.

A really bad weekend.

Not to mention the thought that had been lurking in the back of his mind.

_

* * *

_

"_When we were filming Zombie High School, you mentioned a girl at your school. Please Jake; don't tell me that's her."_

_He felt like someone had hit him in the gut. _

"_No, that's not her." Was all he managed to choke out. _

_He wanted to tell Hannah everything in that instant. Some how he felt she could help. Just if she sat there and listened, it would help._

_She had reach up and put a hand on his shoulder, warmth in her eyes._

"_It was good to see you. We should do lunch some time. I want to hear all about Romania."_

* * *

She was the first person outside his family to ask about Romania and not mention the movie.

She didn't care about the movie. She wanted to know about Romania. Like he was any other normal person who had gone on vacation there.

He sat up on the lounger, knowing what would make his weekend infinitely better.

Pulling out his cell phone, he called his agent.

"Jake? What's up?"

"Hey! Look, I need to speak to Hannah Montana. I was wondering if you could get me her number."

"Sure thing Jake! Anything for my Million Dollar Man!"

"Text it to me later, OK?"

"No prob."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye!"

Jake snapped his cell shut. Hannah could help him.

He knew it. Ideas he had that were this great always worked.

**Gone Crazy and Staying There,**

**Wolfy101**


	10. Lunch

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Hannah Montana', 'Disney Channel', 'Meatloaf', any of his other songs, or anything else you may recognize. Na-Na! Can't sue me now!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha!!!**

**I claim HeartSpiral though! And Spike Rodgers!**

**A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU GUYS!!! Your reviews were so great! I almost cried I was so happy that you all liked it! Thank you so much!!**

**Chapter 10: Lunch**

* * *

"I'm not going!"

"Give him a chance. If not as Miley, then as Hannah."

"No!"

"Miley."

"NO!"

"Darlin' you're being irrational. It's just lunch."

"Ugh. Fine."

Miley stormed up to her room to get ready. She was actually rather happy that Jake had asked Hannah out to lunch – as friends – on Sunday.

She had an hour before her dad would drop her with the limo where she would be driven to an Italian restaurant where the two would take the booth known as the star booth.

The booths at the back of the restaurant were all looked after by a group of waiters and busboys who have been firmly trained on how to treat the wealthy and famous. No cameras were allowed inside and no one could approach the occupied booths without permission.

It was really nice, and stars used it often.

She took a quick shower; drying her hair a she contemplated outfits.

In the end, Hannah stepped out in a pink sequined shirt and a short cream jacket, her skinny jeans tucked into a pair of cream boots that ended right beneath her knee. She let her blonde hair flow loose, a cream hat stylishly angled on her head. Her makeup was natural, her pink lip gloss and Hannah phone in her cream purse.

Taking deep breaths, Hannah tried to calm herself as the limo stopped in front of the restaurant.

As she reached for the door handle, someone else opened it. A man's black pants and a tucked in hem of a white shirt were all she could see of the person who extended a hand for her.

Hannah slowly put her hand in theirs, allowing the person to help her out of the limo. Whoever it was also closed the door behind her, angling them self so that she couldn't see their face.

"I'm happy you could make it."

The troves of people who always waited on the sidewalk to watch for the stars that dined were staring wide eyed as Jake Ryan help Hannah Montana out of her limo, and led the startled looking star inside.

"This way to your table, Mr. Ryan, Miss Montana."

A waiter lead them to a back booth, then left them with the menus.

"So," Jake sighed, setting down the black leather booklet of food. Hannah watched him over her own, he looked tired, and sad.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing well, but now that I see you I don't think we're here to talk about me. What's wrong Jake?"

He sighed, running a hand through his mess of attractive blonde hair.

"I broke up with Stephanie."

Hannah nodded, not quite understanding where he was going with this.

"I realized that there was only one reason I was dating her. It was because the girl I told you about – the one from school – we kissed before I left for Romania, then when I came back I found her with some guy on the beach. They were about to kiss or something! I went out with her to get back at Miley. Stupid huh?"

Hannah just sat there, her mind reeling. Jake was holding his head in his hands, having said all of that quickly in one breath. She began to speak slowly, thinking carefully about each word.

"Jake, while you were in Romania, did you call her at all? It's common male problem, but six months is a long time for a girl to wait without any news."

He looked up at her, curiosity in his eyes.

"You talk like you know."

Hannah looked away across the restaurant.

"Being famous just doesn't help sometimes."

Jake looked down before answering her question.

"I tried. My cell was crushed on the flight over and I couldn't find her on the internet. When I got my new cell I could only remember the first five digits of her number. I spent hours between scenes trying hundreds of different combinations, none that worked."

He sounded exhausted.

Hannah sat stunned for a minute.

"Talk to her."

"There is no way she would talk to me. And anyway, I think I messed up."

Hannah raised an eyebrow.

"The guy she was with on the beach? They haven't said more then two words to each other that I can tell. Whatever they are, it's not together."

Hannah nodded quietly.

"Just try. Stop by her house or something. Try and get her friends on your side. And don't immediately try to date her, take it slow. Try being friends first. Like I said, six months is a long time."

Jake stared at her.

"What do I say? Should I buy her something?"

Hannah considered.

"Say you need to talk. Tell her about your phone, and the guy. Ask her what she was doing, then actual listen to what she says. Don't lose your temper, but don't let her walk all over you."

He was paying close attention now.

"Get her flowers. But now red roses or anything, remember that right now your just aiming for friendship. Get her…carnations or wildflowers or something like that. And don't dress up. If your in a tux and she just got back from the gym she'll only feel intimidated and from what I've hear about her she'll get stand-offish."

Jake was nodding, memorizing everything she said. It sounded so much better then anything he had come up with.

"How do I get her friends on my side? They won't even talk to me!"

"Call them. But if they answer don't say anything. Wait for the answering machine, then tell them that you made a mistake and you don't want them to hate you anymore. Say that you understand you were a jerk, and that you have some explaining to do. Ask them to call you back. If they do, then meet them somewhere to tell them what you just told me. If they don't, go straight to her, but try to convince her twice as hard. A smart girl trusts her closest friends when it comes to guys."

Jake grinned at her suddenly.

"Thank you so much Hannah. You are a real life saver, you know that?"

Hannah grinned back.

"I try, I really do. Well, I think that after that your on your own."

The waiter had arrived to take their orders. After he left, Hannah turned back to Jake, crossing her arms on the table in front of her.

"Now, tell me all about Romania."

* * *

"So we're handcuffed together and the set guy can't find the key! I personally think that he had it all along, but enjoyed how uncomfortable I was handcuffed to Emma. She wouldn't stop staring at me!"

Hannah laughed, picking up another forkful of lasagna.

"What did you do?"

"In the end we had to ride the motor boat back to the shore and drive to a town with a blacksmith to get them off! He was laughing so hard it took him an hour!"

The two of them laughed and talked their way through lunch for two hours until the check was paid and the limo's waiting outside.

"Thank you so much Jake. This was really nice."

He held open the door for her.

"So did I, and I should be thanking you. You really helped me out."

They hugged goodbye and agreed to meet again after Jake spoke with Miley.

Hannah sighed happily in the limo on the way home.

It was a brilliant day.

**

* * *

**

**Gone Crazy and Staying There,**

**Wolfy101**


	11. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!! DON'T HURT ME!!!!!!! **

* * *

Attention everyone!

I am sooooo sorry, but my computer has caught a virus!

My documents are, thank God, safe, but I cannot upload them.

The problem is being fixed as I write, but I can only update this by using a friends computer. As soon as I have mine back I will update a really long chappie. Promise!

Please be patient, and bear with me.

Thank you so much!

**

* * *

**

**Gone Crazy and Staying There,**

**Wolfy101**


	12. Dolly Llama

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Hannah Montana', 'Disney Channel', 'Meatloaf', any of his other songs, or anything else you may recognize. Na-Na! Can't sue me now!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha!!!**

**I claim HeartSpiral though! And Spike Rodgers!**

**A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU GUYS!!! Your reviews were so great! I almost cried I was so happy that you all liked it! Thank you so much!!**

**Chapter 11: Dolly Llama**

* * *

Lily flipped her dark blonde ponytail over her shoulder, tired of playing with the tips of her hair while she waited for him. It had been over ten minutes.

He was _such_ a diva.

"Lily?"

An attractive guy in jeans and a fashionably paint splattered shirt approached her cautiously. The raven haired guy had been there longer then she had, waiting at the entrance of the food court. She had wandered straight past him, looking for the cloud of girls that heralded Jake's presence.

"Jake?!"

Her eyebrows rose in shock.

"Shhh!"

He glanced around them, and, despite herself, Lily did the exact same thing.

"I'm incognito."

"Ah."

She nodded knowingly, then the two made eye contact, and they were struck by the strange circumstances.

It took them a while to stop the giggles, but eventually Lily remembered that she was angry with him. She put all her weight on one hip and crossed her orange clad arms.

"What do you want? On your message you said it was important info about Miley."

"Wait for Oliver. I'll tell you both together."

"Start talking then, Jerk."

Jake turned to find the very cold Oliver waiting for him.

"That was very unlike you!"

Jake couldn't control what had slipped out. Oliver walked forward, sticking his face in Jake's.

"Let me make this very clear. You made Miley cry. That made Lily upset. You managed to wreck both of my best friends in record breaking time_. I. Don't. Like. You."_

Jake's eyes widened behind his dark glasses. He turned quickly back to Lily, surprising her by the force with which he grabbed her shoulders.

"Is that true?"

The girls looked bewilderedly at Oliver.

"Yes. He really doesn't like you."

Jake sighed loudly in exasperation.

"Not that. Both of you have every right to hate me. That doesn't matter compared to this: Did Miley really cry?"

Lily looked away from him, shifting under his gaze.

"Maybe. A little."

But Jake heard what she really meant as if she had shouted it in his ear. The world stopped.

_Defiantly. A lot._

He had made her cry.

God, he was such a bastard!

Miley; sweet, hapless, funny, independent, headstrong Miley. He had made her cry. He wasn't worth her tears. No guy was, or ever would be.

"You need to help me."

Lily let out a short, harsh bark of laughter.

"Yeah right. Let's go Lily."

"No wait! Please! I just want the chance to apologize without you guys running away! Why won't you listen?!"

"Because you've had plenty of time to come up with thousands of excuses for being a prick."

"Oh, nice word."

"Thank you."

Jake had to jog to keep up with the two as they power-walked for the exit.

"Please! I've talked it all over with Hannah Montana, and I need your help!"

That stopped them.

"You talked it over with Hannah?"

Clear disbelief was written all over their faces. Jake felt suddenly nervous, like he had said something of incredible importance without realizing it.

"Yeah. We did some shows together and stuff, so you know…we talked and things."

"She spoke to you? Recently?"

Lily looked like she had just swallowed a fish. Jake felt annoyance begin to rise inside him, edged slightly by angry confusion.

"Yes. Yesterday in fact, and we spoke through an at least two hour meal. Why?"

Oliver and Lily swapped a glance.

"And she told you to talk to us?"

"Yes!"

"Alright," Lily replied decisively, sitting down on one of the benches nearby. "We're listening."

* * *

Hannah sat in her dressing room at the benefit concert. Pop groups and stars around the world had come to this mini LA Band-Aid.

The Jonas Brothers, Cheetah Girls, Hannah Montana, and a load of others were just waiting for their chance to walk on stage and change the world. Bono had set the whole thing up as a way to get teenagers active about the environment.

Carefully pulling a brush through her blonde hair, she looked back over the last few days.

Day 1: Contact and lunch with Jake

Day 2: Hysterical call from Lily about doing things without her concerning Jake, apologizing, and finding out that Jake, Oliver and Lily were planning something but wouldn't tell her what.

Day 3: Today. The concert for the benefit of California after the fires.

There was a hesitant knock on the door behind her.

"Yeah?"

"Hannah? It's Jake."

"Come on in!"

She watched in the mirror as he opened the door, poking his head in with a large grin. Hannah stood to greet him, only to be swept off her feet as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Thank you so much!"

"Jake…air…."

The blonde teens quickly parted, smiling at each other.

"So it worked?"

Jake sat down in one of the chairs by her makeup counter.

"Well, I haven't spoken to her yet, but as soon as I dropped your name her friends were happy to listen to listen to what I had to say. I think their major fans or something."

"Well, I'd be happy to meet them."

"Yeah, we should all grab lunch some time. You might have to wear a disguise though, Miley tends to hate celebrities."

Hannah had to look away quickly, trying not to laugh.

"You don't say."

"Yeah! That was my first reaction, but then-"

He never got to finish his sentence. The door burst open, and Vladimier raced in, his hair slightly mussed.

"Mil-"

His eyes widened as he took in her shocked face, and the other person in the room. This guy didn't know, that much he could tell, but how to cover up what he was about to say?

The flustered teen blurted out the first thing he thought of in the half a second he had.

"-llama!"

The other boy's brows knitted together as both Hannah and Vlad scrambled to come up with a way to get out of this one.

"Your llama?"

"Uh, yes. My llama has escaped. The one that Hannah liked so much. Uh, Dolly!"

"Dolly llama?"

"Yep."

"Oh no! When did she get out?"

Hannah widened her eyes slightly at the band member, encouraging him to come up with a way to exit the scene.

"Yesterday. Someone left the gate unlocked. Just wanted to let you know. Hey, while I'm here, do you have any bobby pins? Dyvick has run into a bad hair day."

Hannah turned, grabbing a bag of hairpins and tossing them to him.

"Let me know when you find Dolly!"

"No prob!"

Vlad yelled as the door shut behind him.

Hannah let out a sigh of relief.

"That was weird."

She smiled tightly, laughing nervously with him.

"Yeah. Those crazy boys and their llamas."

"Hmm. They don't seem like the llama type, you know? More like the Rottweiler or Pit bull kinda guys."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Are you OK? Your voice sounds a little high pitched."

Hannah sat down in her chair, heart still racing with her near brush at being discovered.

"Just staring to get nervous about the performance."

"Oh yeah. It must be harder doing it live then having a second chance on camera, huh?"

"A bit."

"Well, I'll go shove my way through the crown out there. See you later Hannah!"

"Bye!"

As soon s the door shut she slumped down in her chair.

Tonight was going to be one heck of a rollercoaster.

**

* * *

I'll update again soon!**

**Gone Crazy and Staying There,**

**Wolfy101**


	13. A Homerun Rush

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Hannah Montana', 'Disney Channel', 'Meatloaf', any of his other songs, or anything else you may recognize. Na-Na! Can't sue me now!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha!!!**

**I claim HeartSpiral though! And Spike Rodgers!**

**A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU GUYS!!! Thank you so much!!**

**Chapter 12: A Homerun rush**

* * *

Hannah waved one last time for the roaring crowd before stepping off the stage. It had been an awesome performance. Now all she had to worry about was being home before 1:30am. 

"HANNAH!!!!!"

The pop star turned in surprise before the door to her dressing room, her eyes widened in shock, and then it was too late.

CRASH! BANG! SLAM!!

When she opened her eyes a few seconds later Hannah found herself on the floor of her dressing room, Lola standing over her.

"Lola?"

"Oh thank goodness!"

Then the bright purple haired girl was gone, moving around the room as she spoke.

"You have to hurry! In a little over an hour you have to be back at your house acting normal!"

The disgruntled starlet sat up, rubbing her head.

"Why? My limo won't be hear for another three."

"Ack!"

Her friend turned, looking horrified.

"No way! That's terrible!"

"Huh? Why? Lily, what's going on?"

Miley asked, breaking character as panic tinged her southern drawl.

Lily's eyes widened, then shifted quickly to the left for a second.

"Nothing. You just need to be home."

Miley raised an eyebrow.

"Did my dad call?"

"…no..."

"My aunt?"

"Uh…no."

"Then why?"

Miley threw up her hands, trying hard not to lose her temper.

"You just have to be at home Miley!"

Lily was practically yelling now.

A knock came at the door, interrupting the argument. A red and green topped head came in, the eyes reflecting felinely in the light.

"Hey, fight a bit quieter OK? Don't forget, we're all supposed to be in disguise here."

The two blushed instantly.

"Sorry Dyvick, my bad."

HeartSpiral's base player flashed her a grin, then he was gone again.

Lola advanced quickly over to her best friend, shock on her face.

"Do they know?"

Hannah averted her friend's confused gaze.

"Yeah. Turns out Valkin goes to our school. We recognized each other at the same time, but neither will tell unless the other one does."

Lola relaxed, and there was silence until…

"Ah! We need to get Miley home!"

"Why?"

Hannah whined, frustrated with her comrade.

Lola grinned at her and winked.

"Trust me, 'Kay?"

Sighing in defeat, Hannah allowed herself to be draped in a black hoodie and sunglasses, a pin that said 'Sound Tec' pinned to her chest.

Thus hidden, the two teens snick past the flashing camera's and screaming fans to the street corner. Quickly, Lola hailed a taxi and asked him to drop Hannah off at the beach, a block away from her back porch, just in case.

"Wait! You have to tell the boys where I've gone or they'll think I ditched their performance!"

"The boys being HeartSpiral?"

"Yes, please Lola!"

"No prob. Now get home Miley!"

The cab pulled away from the curb, and Lola was left standing alone.

Grinning to herself, the satisfied eccentric returned to Hannah's dressing room to wait.

It wasn't long until a knock came at the door.

"Come in!"

The same boy as before open the door, sliding his head in a surveying the decorated room.

"Hey, is Hannah here?"

"I'm really sorry, but I had to send her home."

Lola explained.

"Oh. Did she misbehave?"

The boy grinned at her, and Lola laughed slightly.

"Nah. There was someone she had to beat there."

"Ah, someone not parley to the secret?"

Lola smiled to herself.

"Nope. But he will be soon."

Dyvick cocked his head to one side.

"Now that sounds like a story I'd like to hear one day."

"Yeah, me too."

With a nod, the door closed a softly behind him.

Lola allowed herself a sigh.

"Let's just hope 'A Comedy of Errors' doesn't become 'Romeo and Juliet'."

**

* * *

Short, and I hated almost all of it, but at leats it got me set up for the next climatic chapter. I think we're nearing the end! **

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'll update again soon! 

**Gone Crazy and Staying There,**

**Wolfy101**


	14. A Foolish Friend

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue**

**A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU GUYS!!! **

**Chapter 13: A Foolish Friend**

* * *

Miley stood on the porch outside her house, staring up at the stars. The night was almost cold, and she wore a light V-neck sweater with a matching scarf and beanie.

It was two hours after 'Lola' had freaked and sent her home early; What _was_ Lily thinking?!

"Nice night, isn't it?"

The voice surprised her. She looked quickly to where it had come from, but found that there was only a stand of palm trees on the moonlit beach.

"Great. Now I'm hearing things."

"Really? That's odd."

It was the voice again, Miley peered into the semi shadows, searching for the male it belonged to.

"Who's there?"

"A fool."

She still could not see anyone. Excited and entranced, Miley hopped over the railing, dropping the short way to the sand.

"Really?"

She asked, surprised to hear someone admit to being a fool.

"Yes, I lost the one I love."

Came the reply.

"Oh. Join the club."

Miley sighed sadly.

"I'm considering making jackets."

The voice laughed. It was a kind laugh, a sad laugh. Tauntingly familiar.

"Tell me Fool, do I know you?"

"Possibly. You are acutely aware of the past. I wish you merely to appreciate the present."

"Oliver?"

That laugh again. An idea popped into Miley's head, but it seemed slightly ridiculous.

"Spike?"

"Who?"

Her Fool's voice sounded slightly insulted.

"Nick? Nick Jonas I swear that if that's you – "

"Nick Jonas?"

The voice was disbelieving now.

Miley sighed again.

"I'm sorry, I really have no idea who you are. There's only one person left, and there's a strong possibility he hates me."

"Really? I find that hard to believe, though I am only a fool."

Miley sat on the beach, leaning up against one of the palm trees.

"You love, how did you lose her?"

The voice was sad, it made her almost regret asking.

"I was young, vain, arrogant, and stupid. I thought that I could have my cake and eat it too, not stopping to consider her feelings. I was difficult and cruel. A fool."

Miley opened her mouth, wanting desperately to apologize to her mysterious new friend. Yet he continued.

"But now…now things are different. I have taken a step back and evaluated my life. I have hated myself for hurting her and I want to save her from the world around her, make her feel safe. It doesn't matter if she uses me, or throws me away, as long as I can be of service.

I tried to tell her that, but she was in the arms of another, and now will not even look at me."

Instantly Miley was on her feet in a rage.

"How could she?! Not even giving you a chance to apologize! What's her name? I'll give her the 411 on how people like that are treated! I never - It just - Ugh!!"

The voice laughed happily, once again sounding so dreadfully familiar. There was a kind of irony in the laughter, a sort of condescending tone.

Miley froze, running through the whole conversation again in her head.

"Fool, are you…Jake?"

Her whisper was soft and slightly afraid.

A tall blonde figure stepped out from behind the very palm tree she had leant against, looking dashing in a tailored tux.

"Miley."

He inclined his head in a graceful acknowledgement that seemed somehow more like an agreement to serve.

Miley raised a hand to cover her mouth.

"But- What you said-"

"Was all true. Miley I've been terrible to you. And it took me six months of being a normal teen in Romania to figure out and remedy the problem. I'm so, so sorry."

Tears welled up in her eyes, and for once she wished cameras _were_ watching her, because she wanted to watch him say those words like that a thousand times over again.

"Miley?"

There was innocent uncertainty in his eyes, that just made her all the closer to crying.

"Miley I – "

Then she was running, kicking up sand behind her as she raced for him. And, proving what a movie hero he really was, Jake put both his arms out, catching her gracefully and holding her close. He had one hand on the back of her head and one around her waist, while both her arms were around his back, holding close.

"Jake, you really are a fool."

She felt him tense against her.

"And despite that, I've missed you so…so much!"

She was in tears, and he just held her. He didn't move in for a kiss, he knew that for now all she needed was him, just as he was, to hold her.

Miley didn't know how long they had been standing there, but it felt like hours and she'd never been so happy.

"Hey, Miley?"

His lips brushed against her ear as he whispered through her hair.

The brunette squeezed him lightly, and thrilled when she felt him squeeze her tightly back.

"Yeah Jake?"

"Why did you think I was Nick Jonas?"

**

* * *

What do you think?**

**Should I end it here?**

**Or do you want another chapter where she does the whole, "I'm really Hannah" bit?**

**TELL ME!!!**

**Gone Crazy and Staying There,**

**Wolfy101**


	15. Continue or Stop? THAT is the Question

**Okay, so here are how the stats stand:**

**Stop: 2**

**Continue: 5**

**Ask the Flying Space Monkeys because I have no clue: 3**

**So, for the people who said stop, I am EXREMELY SORRY, but you can just pretend the following chapters never happened, okay?**

**And for everyone else, **

**CONGRATULATIONS!! You talked me into going on with the story. You all gave me some awesome ideas to consider, and I have some brainstorming to do before I know how I want to proceed, because I was planning on ending it there.**

**So please be patient, and I'll try to update soon!**

**Thanks a lot,**

**Wolfy101**


	16. Belated Finale

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Hannah Montanna', 'Disney Channel', 'MeatLoaf', any of his songs, or anything else you may regognize. Na-Na! Can't sue me now!!!!! !!!**

**I claim HeartSpiral though! And Spike Rodgers!**

**Well, its been an extremely long time. My writing has changed so much since I did this piece. I just went back to reread it, and I've decided another chapter to wrap it all up wouldn't go astray. So here it is, because I have a thing about closure.**

_**Finale**_

* * *

"You're sure you're cool with this?"

Jake grinned, putting an arm around Hannah's waist.

"We agreed I'd date Hannah in public and just be friends with Miley until we're alone. That means I'll take every chance I can get to be with you. Besides, you love these guys. I want to love them too."

Hannah felt like her heart would explode out of her chest and fly around the world. Instead, she stood on tiptoe to give her boyfriend of two months a tender kiss.

"Thank you."

Eyes still closed and blissful expression still in place, Jake reached for the door handle. He open bright eyes as shouts exploded from within.

"Oliver! You're on my book of crappy jokes!"

"I know Thor! That's why I sat here!!"

"Three cheers for Oliver."

Hannah laughed as she entered the warm recording studio room. HeartSpiral had finally got the money top build their own secret Malibu recording studio, complete with three sound stages, a game room, a snack shack, and a plethera of rock memorabilia. Since becoming close friends with the insane band, Hannah had introduced the band to her two best friends (now a couple since they had been secretly dating for a week behind her back), and the large new group hung out often when in disguise. At school there was still no acknowledgment apart from the knowing glances and small grins.

"Miley! Make Oliver move! Lily won't help!"

"Brianna told me not too!"

The boys were strewn around the room like puppies, while Lily, Brianna, and Mallory attempted to play a game of Clue.

"In this particular coup I'm siding with Brianna."

Miley pulled off her wig and jacket, placing the jacket on a hanger and her wig on the readily prepared styrefoam heads. All of HeartSpirl's wigs were already mounted. Apparently they impeded the wrestling matches the boys often held.

"I brought Jake, so try not to be too scary."

Jake removed his blazer, giving a small wave at her last comment.

Valkin looked up slowly. Vladimier rose lithely from his futon.

"Jake."

He murmured the name experimentally.

"Nope, gonna have to kill him. Nothing personal."

Jake grinned uncomfortably. Miley shook out her hair and laughed.

"Seriously Vlad, you're quite terrifying."

Valkin stood, offering a hand.

"He's only kidding. I'm not: Miley's like a little angel sister to us. We'll dole out justice southern vigilante style if you hurt her."

Jake took the hand, giving it a strong shake.

"You have my full permission. I'd deserve it."

Miley laughed in an embarassed cough.

"Ok-ayy, lets move on, huh? Can you deal me into that Clue game?"

"Miley!! He's. On. My. Joke. Book."

With that, Thor catapulted himself at the attractively awkward best friend.

Oliver let out a sqwak, tossing the book midair.

"Jake! Protect the book!"

The movie star caught it midair, then looked up at Valkin. The rock star gave him a wink.

"Prepare for war!"

Miley laughed until she cried, placing bets on the boys as they established unofficial teams and fought over the corny joke book.

She never expected to be here, but as she watched Diyvick and Jake scramble out from under the evasive manuver that placed them under the pool table, she couldn't imagine herself anywhere else in the world.

Or with anyone else.

**

* * *

**

_**Fin.**_

**Gone Crazy and Staying There,**

**Wolfy101**


End file.
